


In Your Arms

by takemetofantasyland



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, just some feel good fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetofantasyland/pseuds/takemetofantasyland
Summary: Dmitry and Anya couldn't wait to take a peaceful weekend getaway to a quaint bed and breakfast outside the city.Gleb and Marfa strategically planned a weekend getaway to a bed and breakfast where they could leave their worries at the door and have a weekend to themselves.While trying to enjoy their separate getaways, they find they aren't alone.





	In Your Arms

Long after the sun had gone down, the car rolled up to a small home, and Dmitry let out a sigh of relief. They had been stuck in traffic trying to get out of the city on a Friday night, and all he could think about as he sat in traffic that refused to budge was taking a hot shower and getting some rest. 

“Kiska,” he said softly as he turned to look beside him. 

Anya had fallen asleep in the passenger seat over an hour ago. Her head slumped against the window and she was curled up with the old sweatshirt he kept in the backseat of his car. 

Dmitry gently touched her arm to wake her. 

Anya’s eyes slowly opened as she looked at him, and then looked around, “What time is it?”

“What’s important is that we made it here,” he laughed, already feeling his exhaustion pulling at him to get inside and go to bed. 

He leaned in to give her a quick kiss before getting out and pulling their luggage from the trunk of the car. Anya got out of the passenger seat and stretched. She let out a sigh and rounded the car to help him with the luggage. 

They dragged their bags up to the front door, and Dmitry gently knocked. A woman came to the door and greeted them. 

“I apologize we’re so late, the traffic out of the city was horrible,” Dmitry said. 

“No problem at all! It happens all the time during the busier season,” The woman smiled. “I bet you both are exhausted, we’ll get you right up to you room, and perhaps a warm shower?”

“That sounds wonderful, thank you!” Anya smiled. 

The woman led Anya and Dmitry to a room upstairs. Dmitry thanked the woman, apologized again, and then said goodnight. 

Anya hauled their luggage into the room, “This is quaint!”

She looked around the room, just enough space for a perfect weekend getaway. 

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Dmitry dropped his bag on the floor.

Anya dropped her bag, and walked over to Dmitry. She smiled as she looked at him, his eyes tired with exhaustion, but relieved to be here with her. Anya reached up and gently traced his jaw with her finger before pulling him into a kiss. He smiled against her lips and pulled her closer, his hand gently resting on the small of her back. Nothing could stop this weekend from being the perfect getaway. Not even thick traffic out of town. 

“Did you want to take a shower first, Dima?” Anya asked as she pulled away. She walked across the room and started to unpack their luggage. 

“You can go first,” he replied. 

She smiled at him as she gathered her clothes and toiletries, and headed down the hall to the bathroom. 

Dmitry sat on the bed, fighting to keep his eyes open long enough to take a shower. 

Before he knew it, Anya returned in a robe, her hair hanging wet and limp by her face. He smiled. He loved Anya with his whole heart, but seeing her exhausted, yet still smiling and trying to cuddle with him made him love her in a way he never knew was possible. When he knew she would be pulling him to her in bed, and her small body would be curled up next to his. 

He grabbed his belongings and headed down the hall to the shower. 

Anya took her comb and gently started to run it through her hair to get the tangles out as she looked in the mirror of the vanity. She started as a loud thump on the wall their bedroom shared with the room next door. After a pause, she went back to combing through her tangled hair. It was an older house, houses shift sometimes.

Dmitry returned sooner than she would have thought. If there was one thing she knew about him, it was that he enjoyed long, hot showers, and his quick shower tonight was a clear indicator of how exhausted he really was. 

He walked across their bedroom to his suitcase, only a towel wrapped around his waist. The beads of water still on his shoulders and back accentuated the lines in his muscles, and Anya felt her heart start to pound in her chest. The low light of their bedroom, and the way he stood while he dug through his suitcase, the flex in his arms, it felt like she was seeing him again for the first time. Anya shook her head to snap herself back. She was exhausted tonight, and didn’t know how he could still look so handsome when he was so exhausted. 

Dmitry toweled himself dry and pulled on his pajamas. 

Anya changed out of the robe and into her night slip, and crawled into the bed. As she plunged into the soft layers of the bed, she felt as though she was already dreaming. She hadn’t realized how much her body ached from sitting in a car all afternoon. 

Dmitry crawled in beside her and looked at Anya. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, and leaned in to kiss her. It was the kind of night Anya would curl up against him, and he’d hold her tight as they drifted off to sleep. 

Anya gently ran her hand over his bare arm, sending chills through his body. He turned to her and pressed a kiss into her shoulder. She smiled to herself, feeling his strength, but also how gentle he could be. Her hand gently cupped his cheek and he rested his head on her chest. 

His breathing slowed as he started to drift to sleep in her arms. Anya ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the rhythm of his breath against her chest. 

She sat for a moment, lost in thought as she gently ran her fingers through Dmitry’s hair. Her thoughts weresuddenly interrupted by shrill laughed on the other side of the wall. Anya turned her head so she could hear, and as she suspected it was right on the other side of the wall from their bedroom. Of course she expected there to be other guests in the house, she just hadn’t expected them to be so close she could hear them. 

Her fingers paused and Dmitry shifted his head on her chest. Anya continued to comb her fingers through his hair, her ears still listening. 

A woman’s voice was audible on the other side of the wall. It started with laughter and slowly slipped into cries of delight. Anya gasped and froze.

Dmitry opened his eyes and slowly looked up at her. 

“Did you hear that?” Anya whispered, as she looked down at him.

“Mhm,” Dmitry murmured, slowly closing his eyes again, enjoying her fingers running through his hair.  “Kiska, come here,” he tried to pull her closer to settle into bed.

Anya shuffled in bed to settle down beside Dmitry, and pulled the blankets over both of them. He draped his arm around her waist, and rested his chin on top of her head. 

Again, she could hear a woman’s laugher and a thump against the wall. “Yes, Officer!” the voice cried.

Anya turned over her shoulder to look at Dmitry. His lip curled into a smart grin, “Kinky!”

“Dima!” she whispered. 

He pressed a kiss into her hair. “I don’t think you can comment on that.”

Her cheeks flushed and she knew he was right. Dmitry kissed her cheek, into her hair, and her shoulder. She smiled, feeling his arms hold her tight. 

“Please, get some sleep Kiska,” Dmitry said softly. 

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair one last time before giving in to her pillow and his arms around her. 

* * *

In a dimly lit room, his arms held her, his fingers gently playing with her curls, and she had never been happier.

For one weekend, it was just the two of them. No roommates to worry about. No sneaking around behind closed doors. Nothing to be afraid of. Just her and Gleb. 

After extensive research, Gleb had managed to find a bed and breakfast he deemed well secluded and unsuspecting for a weekend away. Marfa happily told her roommates she was going on a business trip, and Gleb told colleagues he was going to visit his mother for the weekend. No follow up questions were asked. 

And here they were, as free as they could be. 

Marfa nuzzled into his neck, kissing him and feeling him weaken under her touch. But there was a tension, and he wouldn’t fully give in to her—and she was frustrated.

“What’s wrong?” Marfa asked. 

He was silent. And there was a beat between them. 

“I’m not used to being this free to be with you,” Gleb shook his head. He couldn’t lie to Marfa.

Marfa pulled herself into his lap on the bed and kissed him. “Listen to me, we can do anything we want this weekend. No Paulina, no Dunya, none of your colleagues who might catch us.”

He looked down at her. Marfa gently cupped his cheek, running her thumb over his stubble. Her eyes searching for the soul of the man she had fallen for so quickly. “It’s just you and me.”

Gleb paused before leaning down to kiss her forehead. And she smiled. He was warming up to the idea of a weekend getaway, and she was going to make it worth it for him. 

He wrapped his arm around her waist and and gently turned her onto her back, and she rolled back onto the bed. Marfa gasped, and held his dark gaze as he leaned over her. Her lips curled into a grin as he leaned down to kiss her. She held his jaw and deepened his kiss, finally finding Gleb again. 

Marfa felt a rush of excitement coursing through her as she watched a man so timid, the fear of getting caught in the back of his mind, unravel and love her without consequence. 

She smiled as he kissed her, her lips, her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, and before she knew it, she was pulling her tank top over her head. He was smooth, but gentle, and she melted at his touch. 

Gleb pulled back to look at her, a slight pant in his breath. She reached her arms above her head as she gave him a knowing grin. 

“May I?” He asked, there was a hint of concern in his voice that he masked with his authoritative composure. 

“Yes, Officer,” she gave him a devilish grin and he gripped her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

* * *

 

Dmitry woke early, as he usually did, and was kicking himself for not being able to sleep late. Anya was still fast asleep beside him, the waves in her hair beautifully framing her face as they sprawled over her pillow. She looked so small in this large bed, but the soft look on her face left him to hope she was dreaming. 

He carefully pulled the blankets back to slip out of bed. Dmitry stretched and carefully navigated his way across the room and to the hall in the early morning glow. He groggily walked down the hall to the bathroom and heard the shower running. 

Dmitry let out a grunt, he wouldn’t have thought it would be occupied at this hour. The shower shut off and he looked at the door with hope. Perhaps whoever was in there was nearly finished. 

He paused for a moment to wait. There was a shuffle behind the door, and in one quick motion it opened. 

Dmitry found himself face to face with a short woman wrapped in a towel, her hair curling from the steam of the shower. 

His jaw hung open, sure he was mistaken and his brain was still processing things as he woke up. He stared at the woman for a moment, searching for something to say. 

The woman clutched her towel at her chest and stared him down, caught in her own surprise.

Dmitry watched as she stepped out of the way and walked down the hall, carrying her belongings to the room next to the room he and Anya shared. 

Dmitry shook his head in disbelief. He had suddenly abandoned the reason he had gotten up in the first place to return to Anya. 

He quickly shut the door behind him and crawled back into bed beside Anya. She hadn’t moved since he had gotten out of bed, still asleep. He wanted to tell her, but also didn’t want to wake her. 

Anya rolled over and looked at him. “Are you okay?” She asked groggily. 

“Yeah, fine,” he replied. 

“You look like you saw a ghost.”

“I might as well have,” he muttered as he shuffled down into the bed. 

Anya’s brow knit as she gently touched his cheek. 

He softened at her touch. 

“You remember my roommate Marfa? From the apartment I was living in when we first met?” He asked. 

“Apartment is a generous word for that hole in the wall,” Anya replied smartly. 

Dmitry laughed. Even when she wasn’t fully awake, she never missed an opportunity to roast him. 

“Whatever, do you remember Marfa?”

“Was she the blonde one?” Anya asked. 

“No that was Paulina, Marfa was the other one.”

“Yes, the loud brunette,” Anya nodded. “Loud in more ways than one.”

“She’s here!” Dmitry lowered his voice to a whisper. 

“What?”

“She’s in the room next door!”

Anya gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth.

Dmitry slumped back into the bed. Anya gently touched his cheek, and smiled. “Dima,” she said softly as she gently brushed his hair out of his face. 

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her. 

“So what? We’re here to have fun!” Anya smiled. 

“So is she!”

“So let her! She doesn’t care what you’re doing!” Anya protested. 

He leaned over to kiss her in the morning light. Dmitry pulled himself back up so he could lean over Anya. “You don’t seem so sleepy now, Kiska,”

She smiled as she ran her thumb over the dimple in his cheek.

He pulled himself over her, his legs straddling her as she reached up to pull him down to her. He kissed her over and over, there was never enough he could do to show her how much he loved her, but he could certainly try before breakfast. 

 


End file.
